An Umbridge Free Day
by teddylonglong
Summary: Severus watches as his colleagues have obvious problems at breakfast, before he lets his schooled eyes skim the Great Hall for the culprits. A Weasley prank? Or not? At least the Gryffindors are going to have a party! AU, set in Harry's fifth year.


**A****n Umbridge Free Day **

It was a warm, sunny day in October when the fifth year Gryffindors excitedly entered the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Thank God today is Friday," Harry said as he let himself sink onto his seat at the House table.

"And then it's the weekend," Ron cheered.

All of a sudden, their attention was drawn to the Head table, where most of the teachers were already gathered silently eating their breakfast, enjoying the relatively quiet hall, before they had to teach a crowd of energetic students. Suddenly, Professor Sprout jumped up from her seat and hurried out of the Great Hall.

"She looked a bit green in her face, didn't she?" Neville asked worriedly, causing Ron to cheer.

"Maybe she's ill and we don't have Herbology today."

"Ronald!" Hermione chose to scold him lightly when Professor Flitwick let out a surprised squeal and followed his colleague's route out of the hall.

Harry noticed that the Headmaster unobtrusively left the Great Hall through the back door right behind the Head table just when Professor Snape entered the Hall from the door next to the Slytherin table. The Slytherin Head of House strode over to the teachers' table with his robes billowing behind him in a way in which only he could pull off. He took his seat eyeing his slightly green faced colleagues in obvious concern as he greeted them, before he leaned back in his chair and proceeded to look sharply around the room.

いたずら SEV'S POV 実行

The professor took in that his favourite colleague Minerva let out a forced, "Excuse me," and hurried behind the Gryffindor table, where the insufferable know-it-all Granger joined her and gently helped her out of the hall.

An instant time later, Rolanda Hooch turned her green face to him with a warning on her lips, "Don't eat anything here, Severus."

'_As if I was stupid enough not to realize that by now_,' Severus sneered to himself, watching from the corner of his eyes as his most hated colleague stood up from her seat only to get sick all over her annoying pink robes. '_Serves her right_,' Severus thought as he turned away, mumbling, "Disgusting."

いたずら HARRY'S POV 実行

The entire student body watched with a mixture of disgust and amusement as Professor Umbridge hurried out of the Great Hall, getting sick on herself and the floor several times.

Suddenly, a sharp voice drowned all the giggling and chuckling in the room out. "Quiet!"

Simultaneously as if it had been practised for a long time, the students' eyes turned to the Head table that was empty except for the Potions Master, who continued strictly, "Your morning classes are all cancelled. Instead each of you will write the line '_Jokes played at other people's expense are not funny,_' five hundred times; I expect to see your parchments here on the Head table by dinnertime. Weasley and Weasley follow me into my lab."

Harry glanced around to see the twins slowly walk over to the Head table and speak with the professor. '_I wouldn't want to be in their shoes right now_,' he mused when Hermione returned to the seat next to him and told him that she had taken Professor McGonagall to the hospital wing.

いたずら SEV'S POV 実行

'_They look extremely guilty_,' Severus observed as the twins approached the Head table. "Was that a prank potion?" he hissed.

"Yes sir," one of the twins admitted in a quiet voice, while the other pulled a small parchment out of his robe pockets handing it to him.

Severus had to admit that the twins had to be very adept at brewing to manage such a complicated potion. "Very well, since you were able to brew this, you will help me with the antidote, which you're going to take to your teachers later on and apologize to them as well."

"Yes sir," both of them replied instantly, looking slightly relieved.

'_They probably expected a more severe punishment_,' Severus thought as he led them into his private lab, turning potions ingredients over in his mind, before he tapped his wand on an empty parchment, causing a recipe to appear. "Brew this," he ordered them and took a seat, watching the twins' every move like a hawk.

An hour later, Severus had to acknowledge that the twins had brewed a flawless potion. He made them bottle the liquid and instructed them, "Now you will go and hand each of the teachers affected by your prank a phial and apologize to them. I shall take it to the Headmaster for you since he probably retired to his private quarters."

"All right, I'll take it to Sprout and Flitwick," George spoke up.

"That leaves McGonagall and Hooch for me," Fred growled.

'_How unfortunate that they forgot Dolores_,' Severus mused as he handed each boy two phials. "If anyone asks you what kind of punishment you received, you may tell them that you're going to serve detention with me for three months to help me brew Healing potions."

"Yes sir..."

"... Thank you, sir," the twins cheered, grinning happily.

"By the way, without the antidote the potion will wear off after twenty-four hours," Fred informed the Potions Master as they stepped out into the dungeons corridor.

"Very well," Severus replied, while the edges of his mouth pulled slightly upwards.

いたずら TWINS' POV 実行

Fred and George were lucky to find the four teachers in the hospital wing, where they apologized and handed them the antidote, hurrying to be out of the room as quickly as possible, before the effects of the antidote set in and the teachers were back to their usual intimidating selves.

"We brewed the antidote," they informed their House mates as they entered the common room, where the others were just finished copying their sentences and handed them two small piles of parchments.

"Here, your sentences. Snape fortunately forgot to say, '_without magic_'," Harry informed them, grinning.

"Are the teachers all right? Will the afternoon classes take place?" Hermione queried with an eager expression on her face.

"Well, yes, except for Defence Against the Dark Arts I suppose," Fred replied, shrugging.

Ignoring Hermione's glare, George added, "It'll wear off in twenty-four hours, but then thank God it's weekend."

"An Umbridge free day was worth the copy work in any case," Harry sighed contentedly, causing the twins to smirk.

"Instead we're going to have a party here in the common room," the twins promised, before they snuck off to Hogsmeade to buy the necessities for an impromptu party. They quickly collected money from the other students also, and then left through the portrait hole, only to return a short while later with the supplies needed for the best party that any of the Gryffindors could ever remember having.

**The End**

_

* * *

_

Thanks to Mushcorn for her invaluable betaing.

_All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._


End file.
